Disturbia
"Disturbia" by Rihanna ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4. Dancer *Multicolored hair, both pink and dark blue *Her dress follows the same pattern, also being multi-colored, pink and a dark shade of blue *Her dress consists of various spikes *Black platform high heels. * Purple spiked arm bracelet on her left wrist * Purple outline Background The routine takes place inside a weird blue room with glowing colors (possibly electric wires). At the chorus the room goes black. Gold Moves The song has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1 & 2: '''Put your hands on your legs and shake your body. '''Gold Move 3: Lower your hands and bend down. DisturbiaGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 DisturbiaGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup Disturbia has a Mashup which is available on every console. Dancers (No repeats) *'Disturbia' (JD4) *Pump Up The Volume (JD1) *Make The Party (Don't Stop) (JD4) *Dance All Nite (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD3) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *Are You Gonna Go My Way (JD_) *Good Feeling (Extreme) (JD4) *She's Got Me Dancin' (JD3) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) Puppet Master Mode Disturbia ''has a Puppet Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Disturbia' * Flower Power/Man On The Moon/Pin-Up Kick/Swan Walk * Four Corners/Rainbow/No Way/Heel 'N' Toes * Cocktail/Funny Frog/Wind Up Pony/Hypnotic Slaps * Tear It Up/Pull Down/Sporty Clap/Wonder Wave * Hey Dude/Vogueing Queen/Prime Time/Beach Combing * Girl Power/Puppet/Double Punch/Shuffling * Dog Call/Seesaw/Hippie Groove/The Winner * Skater Groove/Rain Boots/Voodoo/Techno Tonic * Cheer Guitar/Whip And Circle/Party Boy/Box Step * Girating Mustache/Cosmic Shooter/80's Twist/Goofy Walk * Smelly Boy/Hopscotch Jump/Aerobic Punch/Shoot Em Up * Football Boy/Claws/Twist 'N' Clap/Treadmill * Move Your Body/Neon Robotics/Indian Swing/Push It * Nerdy Braces/Moon Walker/Chosen/Bouncer * Dude Dance/Robotic Repeat/Windscreen Wiper/Here And Now * Hands 'N' Hips/Smooth Kazatchok/Watch Out/Get Gone * Hammer Time/Goalie/Fashion Snap/Birdie * The Dancefloor/Fighting Santa/Shake Your Fists/Sunset Swing * Mod's Madness/Knee Pop/Joggers Jig/Super Groove * Tribal Samba/Punch It/Hi All/Vahine * Dirty Punch/Punch the Sky/Fast Hands/Hypnotic Hands * Dog Fight/Posh/Locking/Sweet Caress * You/Dancing Devil/Spanish Groove/Hot n_ColdTear It Up * Cheerleader/Cosmic Punch/Walking Wave/Pendulum Whip * Macho Lasso/Tex Mex Rodeo/Push Me Pull Me/Goofy Skipping * Hitch Up/Happy Clap/Run 'N' Bounce/Cyber Pose * Locomotion/Goalie Grind/Party Wings/Thunder Punch * Fitness Punch/Flying Frog/African Swim/Malibu Waves * Disturbia Appearances in Mashups Disturbia ''appears in the following Mashups: * '''Disturbia' * Ain't No Other Man * Gentleman * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * I Kissed a Girl * Just a Gigolo * Just Dance * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * So What * #thatPOWER * Where Have You Been Captions Disturbia ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Beat It * Crawl * Dark Feelings * Disturbed Shake * Fever * Hands Up * Kitty Claws * Monster Claw * Side Claws * Windmill Trivia *This is the fourth song by Rihanna in the Just Dance series. It follows [[S.O.S|''S.O.S]] and ''Pon de Replay'' from Just Dance 2, [[Only Girl (In The World)|''Only Girl (In The World)]] from Just Dance 3, and is to be succeeded by [[Umbrella|''Umbrella]] from the same game, ''Where Have You Been'' from Just Dance 2014 and ''Diamonds'' in Just Dance 2015. *The dancer in this song is on both the NTSC and PAL covers of Just Dance 4. *This can be considered the "Queen song" of Just Dance 4, meaning that the coach was the most prominent figure of the Just Dance 4 ad campaign. *The dancer is supposed to be evil. ** Despite this, she can be seen smiling at some points of the song. *This is an avatar for the dancer on every game. In Just Dance 4, you can get it via the Wheel of Prizes. In Just Dance 2014, it must be purchased with 5 Mojocoins. In Just Dance 2015, you need saved data from previous games. *''S**t'' is censored. It was only censored once in the middle of the whole song *The dancer has a lightning on her face on the PAL box art but it appears as a triangle on actual gameplay. * Her face is slightly visible. *The song was one of the first songs on its game to be revealed. Gallery Best one i've ever done yet.png awesomeedit.png disturbia.jpg disturbiateaser.jpg|Teaser disturbiajustdance4.jpg|Disturbia File:DisturbiaShape1.png|Disturbia as it appears on the menu DisturbiaP.png|Pictograms Disturbia Beta Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram DisturbiaMU.png|Mashup File:Disturbia JD4 Avatar.png|''Just Dance 4'' avatar Disturbiaavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 75.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Disturbiaext.png chorus.png rays.png disturbiainactive.png disturbiaactive.png Videos File:Rihanna - Disturbia File:Disturbia_-_Rihanna_Just_Dance_4 File:Just Dance 4 - Disturbia (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 (Wii U) Disturbia Puppet Master Mode Category:Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:Beta Elements Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Halloween Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Aurélie Sériné